


Our Princess is in Another Castle

by Stinacat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, I have poor impulse control, I'm sorry but I can't not, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Rimming, We meet again, ot3 for life, poly triangle, turnfreewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/pseuds/Stinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming King Gavin leaves the AH office in a particularly good mood. Meg forgets all about their schedule until Ryan bursts into her office, wide grin on his face. A game ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Princess is in Another Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This has been nearly painful to write, for me. Not because I didn't enjoy it (ohhh, I enjoyed it), but because I developed the attention span of a 3 year old with severe ADD. So if it feels clunky or weird or you don't enjoy it that's why. but if you do enjoy it please let me know! I like to talk to people! Especially people coming down in this ship with me!
> 
> This is also my revenge on Oaktreedruid. You know what you did.

Meg was shutting down her work station when the whooping from the other side of the studio escalated and began to sound like it was approaching her. She’d just made up her mind to meet what sounded like most of the achievement hunter office outside the office door, when it burst open. She’d expected from the noise a team lads action news setup, or at the very least Gavin and Michael, but it was Ryan who stood in the doorway, wolfish smile on his face and cheeks tinged pink from the run across the building.

She started to say hello and ask what was going on when he swept across the room and grabbed her hand, pulling her forcefully along with him. He was almost giggling, she realised, the expression on his face gleeful. “What are you doing?” She demanded as he started jogging down the hallway, because she had no choice but to follow. Sometimes, though not often, she forgot how strong Ryan was, mainly because he was such a teddy bear most of the time. (She wasn’t going to admit that she shivered a bit. Ever).

“Making a point.” He threw another rakish grin over his shoulder at her.

She rolled her eyes and was wracking her brain trying to remember what they’d had scheduled for the afternoon’s block of recording, because that had to be the explanation, when there was a thud behind them in the hallway, followed by Michael’s breathless laughter and a squawk that could only have come from Gavin.

And then she was somehow upside down and over Ryan’s shoulder, one of his arms vice-like around her legs. “Ryan! What the fuck are you doing?”

“Ryan come back!” Gavin had picked himself up off the polished concrete floor and was chasing them down the hallway.

Meg thumped at Ryan’s back, squirming against him. But it really only highlighted how he was carrying her like she was nothing, one big hand spread very high on her thigh. “You’re a fucking lunatic, put me down!”

He just laughed, she could feel it shaking his shoulders, and the hand on her thigh moved impossibly further up and she stopped squirming entirely. When she tilted her head up and pushed her hair out of her face she could see Gavin and Michael, the latter with his phone out recording the entire chase.

She barely noticed they were in the Achievement Hunter office until Ryan swung her – gentle as ever – off his shoulder and down onto the couch just in time for Gavin to take a flying leap from the doorway at Ryan. “How dare you! You can’t have her!”

Geoff had slid halfway out of his seat on the floor, crying he was laughing so hard, and Ray and Jack weren’t in much better situations.

As she’d known it would, it ended with Ryan manhandling Gavin’s arms behind his back, panting and laughing. He threw Meg a smirk, looking up at her through his messy hair. “I won fair and square.” He mock-growled into Gavin’s ear.

Michael threw himself into his seat still laughing, setting his phone down on the desk. “He’s right Gav; Ryan even went and retrieved the princess from another castle.”

It all clicked suddenly and Meg rolled her eyes, although she couldn’t help gazing appreciatively at her boys, still mostly tangled together on the floor. “The mad king returns?”

“King Gavin is no more.” Ray confirmed, still grinning as he stretched his arms above his head.

Gavin scowled. “Let me go.” He squirmed against Ryan’s hands.

Ryan chuckled, low and deep in his chest. “That’s not how you talk to your king.”

The younger man huffed and looked to Meg as if she’d help him.

She just shrugged. “Sorry Gav, if he’s overthrown the monarchy I have to pledge my allegiance. I’m going for Margaery rather than Sansa, you know?”

Ryan threw his head back and laughed, and Gavin lost the battle to keep the scowl on his face, giggling along. Ryan brushed a quick kiss behind Gavin’s ear before he let him go, jumping to his feet to offer Meg a hand. “My lady.”

Gavin squirmed at the stubble on Ryan’s cheek – and Meg assumed the public display of affection which he generally wasn’t fond of – but as he watched Ryan pull her to her feet the lax grin stayed on his face. Ending on a high note for the week had the entire office buzzing as they saved and exported files and packed up.

 

* * *

 

She could see it coming a mile away, from the way Ryan rested a hand heavy on her thigh and _squeezed_ as soon as they got in the car (Gavin liked sprawling over the back seat if they all took one) to the way he pulled her roughly closer to his side of the couch with what Gavin pronounced ‘a mingey look’ on his face.

Meg didn’t much mind and hooked her legs over Gavin’s thighs to keep him close. Friday nights were generally lazy affairs in their house, generally including takeout (the remnants of pizza sat in boxes on the coffee table) and Netflix if they weren’t occupied with any games. If the week was a busy one at work they didn’t get a chance to spend much time together outside of sleeping and the short commute.

Ryan let Gavin pick the movie, and while he was distracted scrolling through the possibilities Ryan slid his hand under the thin fabric of Meg’s t shirt to rest on her stomach. More accurately, his huge hand spanned from just underneath her breasts to the waistband of her shorts. She tensed against him for a moment, and then his mouth was right by her ear, breath warm and lips soft as he kissed the bone behind it softly.

“I am going to fucking ruin him tonight.”

Meg shivered at the tone of his voice, flicking her eyes to Gavin to see if he’d heard. He was still scrolling, an absentminded hand scratching at his cheek, so she assumed not. She pressed her legs together and she could feel Ryan smile into her neck.

“And you’re going to help. And then if you’re lucky I’ll let you have my cock when we’re done with him. Be a good girl ‘til then?”

She couldn’t stand it, the deep rasp of his whisper in her ear and his fingertips dimpling her skin. Meg squirmed against him, accidentally grabbing Gavin’s attention. His eyes locked onto Ryan’s hand up her top and a little smirk played around his mouth.

Gavin abandoned the Netflix search and sat back against the couch, sliding his own hand up her thigh. “What’s all this then?” He scraped his short fingernails against her soft skin and Meg began feeling caught up between them again. She also felt distinctly like she’d be their plaything for the night.

Which she was very okay with.

Ryan’s free hand threaded through her fiery hair and tilted her head up so that he could meet her mouth. Meg couldn’t help the little noise that escaped, but Ryan swallowed it gladly. She was breathless by the time he pulled away, but still caught the look on his face; Ryan was all smirks and mischief, and very obviously the one in control.

She tried to catch her breath, but – typical Ryan – he wouldn’t let her, and she could feel Gavin’s fingers tightening on her thigh as he watched them necking on the other end of the couch like teenagers. And really, she couldn’t deny that she liked Ryan best when he had a bit of scruff on his cheeks, because she liked to remind him that he was a huge dork most of the time. But when he had a bit of stubble he got a bit rough around the edges, more playful and just a bit dangerous.

Meg jumped when Gavin’s mouth was suddenly right near Ryan’s hand, and he must have finally, _finally_ , picked up on the other man’s mood, because he’d no sooner nipped at her hipbone than she felt his mouth close around Ryan’s thumb, leaving a light trail along her skin.

Ryan laughed lowly into her mouth, finally giving her a moment to catch up. She was about to suggest a move to the bedroom when Ryan turned her head back so she was poised to look down at Gavin. Ryan slipped his thumb in and out of Gavin’s mouth, painting his dusky lips slick with his own saliva. Her stomach clenched at the sight, the heat clear in Gavin’s eyes.

“Get rid of her shorts, Gavin.” Even if Gavin hadn’t picked up on Ryan’s mood before then, he would’ve at that. It was clear from Ryan’s tone of voice he meant it as an order and Gavin wasn’t to disobey. Although, Meg didn’t even think it crossed his mind, with how quickly he undid the button and slid them down her legs along with her dark mesh panties.

Ryan slipped his thumb out of Gavin’s mouth again, tangling his fingers through Gavin’s hair instead and moving the other man down to the apex of Meg’s thighs. She felt the little pleased noise Gavin made just before his tongue – god fucking damn his tongue – flicked against her clit. Meg sank back against Ryan, chewing on her lip as her eyes slid closed.

Ryan’s hand tightened in her hair and she looked around at him as much as she could. He nodded towards Gavin. “Eyes open. Or I’ll tell him to stop.” He practically purred into her ear, and she could feel the smile on his lips against the skin of her neck as easily as she could feel how hard his cock was still confined in his jeans and pressed against the small of her back.

Gavin had decided that going to town seemed to be the right strategy, and within no time Meg was writhing between them, watching Ryan’s hand in Gavin’s hair shifting him just right against her. She couldn’t help the half moan half squeal that spilled from her mouth when she came, and Ryan was only too eager to use the hand in her hair to swallow it down. Oversensitive and wrung out she tried to move away from Gavin and his occasional licks, and then realised he was using his hands – spread on her hips – to grind her back against Ryan’s denim clad dick.

Meg got caught between them when Ryan, with a rough growl, pulled at Gavin roughly using his hair as leverage. In one of his strange moments of almost feline grace, Gavin slid off the couch onto his knees, leaning over Meg so that Ryan could lick her taste roughly out of the other man’s mouth.  When Gavin broke away and pulled back, panting, she could see how swollen his lips were and the way his eyes had been swallowed by the dark of his pupils.

Ryan on the other hand looked mostly composed, if a little smug, as his tongue swiped out to trail along his bottom lip. Meg shifted her ass back against him mostly to see if he’d react.

He raised an eyebrow and then, much like the afternoon, she wasn’t really sure of the chain of events between looking at him and ending up hefted over his shoulder. She looked down at Gavin, who’d stayed on his knees, and stroked a hand through his hair with a soft smile. Ryan looked down at Gavin. “No clothes by the time you get to the bedroom.” He said, still in the low growl of a voice that hit her somewhere between her stomach and her cunt.

Meg was still in a slightly foggy post-very-good-orgasm bliss and decided that Ryan carrying her to the bedroom was preferable to walking, and that she’d even wriggle out of her shirt and bra on the way. When he noticed he stroked the hand not holding her up over her ass appreciatively. Much like that afternoon he was endlessly gentle when he let her down, settling her in the middle of the California king they’d deemed a necessity as soon as sleepovers had become a part of their dating life.

He pressed against her and kissed her hot and full on the mouth, and she made a little noise into his as she slid her hands under the waistband of his jeans. “Mmm…too loose. Need tighter jeans.” She said into his mouth, squeezing his ass.

Ryan rolled his eyes; it was entirely too common an argument between them. “It won’t matter in a minute.” He bit her bottom lip as if to end the discussion, and pulled his shirt over his head. It was Meg’s turn to make an appreciative noise, watching him from where she was reclined. She laughed when Gavin practically scampered up on the bed to join them, pressing against Ryan’s back and trailing his arms around the older man.

He grinned at Meg over Ryan’s shoulder, brushing his cheek against Ryan’s ear. She caught the soft smile on Ryan’s face for just a second before he grabbed Gavin forcefully, hands tight in his hair again. Meg watched appreciatively as Ryan took what he wanted from Gavin and Gavin let him, his hands working quickly on Ryan’s jeans. He’d barely pushed them down when Ryan pulled away and kicked them off. He looked up at Meg. “Come here.”

Sufficiently recovered, she crawled over to them and sat back on her heels. Gavin immediately nestled his face to the skin of her chest, nipping little red marks into her porcelain skin. She sighed and stroked a hand through his hair, watching Ryan watch them with hooded eyes. He caught her looking at him and his smirk was back full force. He moved to put his mouth by her ear, pressed up against Gavin’s back. “As much as I’m enjoying the show…move down and suck his dick. But don’t you dare let him cum.”

“You _are_ in a mood tonight.” She teased softly, with a matching smirk, before taking his mouth roughly. He let her for a few moments, before he clamped his hand onto her shoulder and gave Meg a gentle push. She rolled her eyes and pried Gavin away. He only looked confused for a moment, but that passed as quickly as it took her to wrap her hand around his cock.

It took some manoeuvring – most things did when there were three people all trying to have sex at the same time – but eventually they ended up with Gavin sandwiched between them, Meg’s mouth around the head of his dick and Ryan’s hands massaging his ass. Meg could feel Gavin caught between pushing back against Ryan, trying to make him do anything less maddening than just running his hands over Gavin’s skin, and thrusting into Meg’s mouth as she twisted her tongue around the head of his cock.

Usually, there weren’t teams, as far as their sex life was concerned. But she and Ryan both had a soft spot for taking Gavin apart, because when it happened it was almost intoxicating. Reducing him to whimpers and nearly sobs was something Meg was always on board with helping Ryan do.

It didn’t take long, because it started as soon as Ryan ran his tongue over Gavin’s tight asshole and Gavin gasped out an “Oh fuck”.

It made Ryan grin and redouble his efforts, alternating between the flat of his tongue and shaping it into a point to push it inside. He listened to the breath catch in Gavin’s throat and held tighter on to his hips so that he couldn’t rock between his and Meg’s mouth and instead had to take it, stretched out with his ass up in the air and his face buried in the sheets next to Meg. Ryan ran a thumb over Gavin’s hole and felt him shiver with his whole body. Sometimes it was easier than others, to take Gavin apart.

Meg pulled her mouth off with a wet noise, her hand tight around the base of his dick. Gavin whined, tense above her. She could make out two of Ryan’s fingers sliding in and out of Gavin slowly. She knew Ryan, knew him so well, knew the only slick on his fingers was from his mouth and from Gavin’s, where he’d made him lick and suck around them. She knew he was edging around Gavin’s prostate, giving him just the feeling of being stretched while she stopped him from coming.

“I…fuck, Ryan, please…Meg…” It made her grin, and run her hand up and down his hard dick, just once. Gavin keened in the back of his throat, his hand reaching blindly to clutch at her thigh. She let him, because she liked looking at the finger shaped bruises in the morning.

“Meg.” Ryan sounded nearly consumed by lust; it made her shiver as she wormed out from underneath Gavin and looked at him. Gavin groaned as Ryan pulled his fingers out, and let the much bigger man pull him up until he was kneeling with his legs spread and his back against Ryan’s chest.

She understood what he wanted and moved to take Gavin inside her. Ryan pushed him forward at the same time as he pushed two fingers back inside Gavin, obviously the only thing holding him up. Ryan mouthed at Gavin’s neck as he moved his hips, clearly rubbing insistently at his prostate as he did so. “Look how pretty she is all laid out for us Gav. For you.”

It wasn’t long after that that Gavin’s hips were stuttering, breathing ragged, and three of Ryan’s fingers buried in his ass, and he came with a long, drawn out moan, one hand wrapped in Meg’s and the other scrabbling for Ryan as he twisted to try and reach his mouth. Ryan kissed him with a smug smile on his face, swallowing the whimper as he pulled his fingers out.

He moved Gavin towards the space on the bed next to Meg, where he proceeded to bury his face in her neck. She wasn’t expecting him to latch on, digging his sharp teeth into a tendon on her neck, at the same time Ryan slid into her, which stole a high pitched noise from her mouth without her meaning it to. Gavin wasn’t small by any means, but Ryan was just as big, and thick, and he’d nearly bent her in half with one of her legs resting on his shoulder.

She was right on the edge just from him fucking her, hard and fast and deep, and had just decided she couldn’t stand it and was taking her hand down to rub her clit when Gavin’s thumb was right there, insistent and well-practiced, and then so was Ryan’s and her back was arching off the bed. It seemed to go on forever, stars exploding behind her eyes and all of her muscles going taught. She was only vaguely aware of Ryan’s free hand tightening on her leg and his low growl as he came.

When the ringing in her ears stopped, Ryan was placing a gentle kiss to her ankle and Gavin had gotten to a giggly stage of post-orgasm, his head resting on her chest.  When she finally opened her heavy eyelids, it was to Ryan licking his fingers, which sent another wave of heat over her.

He was still smirking, so she narrowed her eyes at him. “What?”

Gavin answered for him. “I’ve never seen you come so much.” He was looking at his own fingers like he was entranced, and she realised it was her juices on them.

Ryan flopped down on her other side, still with a smug looking smile on his face. Meg rolled her eyes completely unperturbed. “You’re a child. You’re both children.”

“That would just be wrong.” Ryan commented, nosing into her neck.

“Oh okay, I’m sorry; ‘Wow, you guys are such amazing specimens of manhood, you’re so amazing look how hard you made me come. You take such good care of I could never do that on my own’.”

Ryan burst out laughing first, shifting onto his side to drape an arm over her stomach and kiss her hair. Gavin was giggling over the top, wriggling around trying to get comfortable next to them. Meg tangled their legs together to stop him moving, although she was still laughing.

“Ryan?” Meg knew the tone of Gavin’s voice, but she withheld her groan to see what he was going to ask. “Now you’re king again what do I do?”

Meg started humming ‘Be prepared’ under her breath and Ryan couldn’t answer he was laughing so hard.

 


End file.
